A Patriot Inside
by Celtic Chonicler
Summary: Gabriel and Thomas Martin find a lost girl in the woods near their South Carolina home. She is brought home and cared for, and she will change many events in the family's history.
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of Memorial Day, I'm posting a bit of a Patriot fanfiction. Tell me what ya'll think. God Bless America!**

Gabriel Martin, 17, and Thomas Martin, 15, the oldest children of Benjamin Martin were walking home carrying the prizes from their hunting trip through the woods near teir home. The family lived on a cotton plantation in South Carolina. The rad that led to their house wound through the trees, and as the young men trekked home, they suddenly spotted something by the road. They went over to it and found a girl, somewhere between Gabriel and Thomas's age, lying wrapped up in a cape by the roadside. Her face peeped out from under the hood and revealed dark circles under her eyes and a flushed face. Gabriel laid the deer he had been carrying down and laid a hand on her forehead. It was hotter than it should have been.

"She has a fever." Said Gabriel. "Probably from being out here too long."

"What should we do?" asked Thomas.

"Run back to the house and get Father. I'll stay here with her." Thomas picked up the rifle and quail he had been carrying and dashed off for the house.

Meanwhile, Benjamin Martin was in the barn trying to make a rocking chair.

"Father, Father! A post-rider!" a young, boyish call reached Ben's ears. It was his third and fifth children Nathaniel and Samuel.

"Is the south field finished?" Ben asked without looking at his sons.

"More than half." Replied Nathaniel eagerly.

Ben smiled. "Those swimming breaks really cut into the day, don't they." He cast a meaningful glance at his boys.

"Told he'd know." Muttered Samuel to his brother. He and Nathaniel ran to the house to meet the post-rider, who was cantering up the road. He stopped in front of the house, went up the steps and gave the mail to Abigail, the Martins' black housekeeper/nanny.

"Thank you." She told the rider, who tipped his tricornered hart to her. Swiftly, he mounted his steed and cantered back the way he came, Nathaniel and Samuel running behind him.

In the barn, Ben was finished with his chair. The only thing left was to see if it would hold up. He took it off the scale he had been weighing it on, and set it on the fround. Slowly, hesitantly, he lowered himself, into the seat and began rocking. A huge smile spread across his face, then there was a crack and one of the legs broke, sending him sprawling on rhe ground. For a moment he was stunned, the he jumped up and threw the remains into the corner where the broken pieces of three other rocking chairs were piled. He looked over to see his youngest, Susan, who was three, shaking her head at him. Just then, Thomas ran into the barn, having dropped his gun and bird off at the house.

"Father! Come quickly!" he called.

"What's wrong?"

"Gabriel and I found a girl by the road when we were hunting. Gabriel says she's ill." he quickly answered. "He told me to come get you."

Ben quickly took off the apron he was wearing "Where?" Thomas told him. "All right, go in the house and help Abigail prepare a place for her. Gabriel and I will bring her back." Thomas nodded and dashed back into the house as Ben set off at a jog into the woods.

He soon found Gabriel crouched by the prone figure of girl in a cape. He quickly knelt by her and put an experience hand on her forehead. "You're right, Gabriel, she's burning up. Let's get her back to Abigail." Ben scooped her up to his chest and found her surprisingly light. Gabriel quickly shouldered the deer and the two headed back as quickly as they could.

When they arrived, Gabriel went in through the back door to leave the deer in the kitchen, and Ben went in the front where he was sure Abigail was waiting. Sure enough, she was coming in from the kitchen as he came in the door. She quickly motioned for him to follow her upstairs where she had prepared his room for the invalid stranger. Ben gently laid her down on his four-poster bed, and Abigail quickly removed the cape from her shoulders. This revealed a simple linen and homespun gown and long, straight, raven black hair. It was it back in a braid with a worn piece of ribbon. Abigail's able, experience eyes and hands swiftly accessed the girl's condition. She asked Ben to send Meg his fourth child and oldest daughter up with a bowl of water and some rags. He immediately delivered Abigail's instructions to his daughter, who quickly complied. Ben went into the parlor to find his two oldest sons waiting with concerned faces

"She's in Abigail's capable hands." He told them. "There's nothing more we can do, so you'd better head out and help your brothers in the south field." The boys nodded, and went outside, and Ben soon followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, after he had tucked the five youngest into bed, Ben found Gabriel and Thomas in the parlor. Gabriel was reading a book, and Thomas was lying on the the floor by the fireplace lining up his toy soldiers. As Ben walked in he saw his sons cast furvative glances at him when he neared the table where the mail lay. He almost reached for it, but went into his ajoining study instead.

"So what was in the mail?" he called. The two boys jumped up and grabbed it, Gabriel taking the newspaper and Thomas a letter. Ben found a small letter adressed to him tied up in a red ribbon. As he read it, Gabriel announced that his fried Peter Coppen had joined the Contintentals.

"He's sixteen, a year younger than I." he insisted when his father did not react.

"Well," said Ben. "the Delagates are convening which means we'll be going to-"

"Charles' Towne?"interjected Thomas eagarly. "We're going to Charles' Towne?"

"As soon as our guest is well enough."

"We're taking her with us?" asked Gabriel.

"Unless her parents or family comes for her, we'll have to. We can't leave her here by herself."

"That will be in two days at least, Mr. Martin." Abigail's voice said from the doorway. She looked decidedly tired to the men as she came into the study. "I thought you would want to know her fever hasn't broken yet, byt it should by morning. It will take her awhile to recover though. Looks like she's been wondering in those woods without anything proper to eat for a while. She's weak and needs rest."

Ben nodded "Of course." He looked at his sons. "It's late; you boys had better head up to bed." Gabriel and Thomas nodded and obeyed. Ben got up to make himself a place on the sofa, by was stopped by Abigail.

"I've already made a place for you in the parlor." she said. Ben tried to thank her, but she interrupted him. "There's something else, Mr. Martin, that I didn't want to talk about in front of the boys."

"What is it?" asked Ben.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think this girl has a family, or else, they sure didn't treat her like a daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"Her hands are rough and cut from hard work, and she has scars and bruises on her arms and back."

Ben just stared at her. Who would do treat a young woman that way?

"Then there's her shoes," Abigail continued, pulling Ben out of his thoughts. "They're worn right through, like she's done a lot of walking in them."

"She ran away." whispered Ben.

"The boys finding her was probably the best thing that has happened to her in a long time." Ben nodded as Abigail bed him good night and headed to the bed upstairs in the room with the girls.

Ben took off his shoes, socks, and waistcoat and lay out on the couch. It seemed like he had been asleep for only a minute when he was awakened by someone stumbling down the steep stairs. He opened his eyes in time to see the girl in her shift and cape miss the last step and fall in a heap at the bottom. He jumped up just as Gabriel and Thomas, whose room was next to their father's came running down stairs in their breeches and nightshirts.

The girl scrambled away, weakly crying "Please don't hurt me."

"Why would we hurt you?" asked Thomas incredulously.

"Everyone does." She answered.

"Listen to me," said Gabriel. "We are not going to hurt you." Ben went over.

"He's right." He said, kneeling in front of her. "And I promise we will not let anyone hurt you again." She looked up at him with wide blue eyes and nodded. Ben gently folded her in his arms. "Let's get you back upstairs." He whispered as he gently helped her up. "Go back to bed, boys. She's going to be fine." They nodded and climbed the stairs with Ben following, half carrying the girl back up. Abigail stood at the top, asking what had happened. Ben explained as he helped the girl out of her cape and eased her back into the bed.

The next morning, Abigail called Ben, Gabriel, and Thomas upstairs. She informed them that the girl's fever had broken that morning and she was asking to see them. The three went up and Ben hesitantly opened the door. He she had the blanket practically up to her chin and that she was wearing the bodice of her dress to protect her modesty. Opening the door and letting his sons file in, he entered and knelt by the bedside. They could see that the feverish flush her had had was now gone and her face and lips were pale and the circles under her eyes had darkened. Her face was also thin, almost gaunt, all of which gave her a haunted look.

"How are you this morning?" Ben asked softly.

"Better than last night." She answered hoarsely.

"That's good to hear." He said. "I'm Benjamin Martin, and these are my sons Gabriel and Thomas." Each of the boys nodded in turn.

"My name is Mary Elizabeth, but it is often shortened to Mary-Beth." She said

"Mary-Beth it is then." Smiled Ben.

"I want to apologize about last night. I was not myself." Said Mary-Beth.

"It's all right." Answered Ben. "You were ill and frightened. Can you tell us about your family? We would like to get you home if we can." Asked Ben, pretending to not know anything. He watched Mary-Beth's eyes darken.

"You mean those who call themselves my family?" she retorted.

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriel.

"Mr. Bagshot was by no means my father. He made sure I knew that by his actions, though he insisted that I call him father." Mary-Beth replied. "He found me as an infant by the docks of Charles's Towne. He took me in as a personal servant basically."

Tears began to fill Ben's eyes. The poor young lady had never known what it was like to be loved. "I'm sorry, Mary-Beth." He whispered. She nodded mutely.

"He beat me every day." She croaked as she squeezed her eyes shut, causing a tear to leak out from each eye and roll down into her hair and pillow. "I just couldn't bear it anymore, so I ran away one night when he had drunk himself to sleep." Looks of amazement passed between Gabriel and Thomas as their father scooped up the weak young lady and let her cry into his shoulder. The boys had never even guessed that this was what her pass consisted of.

Ben eased Mary-Beth back to the pillows when she quieted. "In a few days, we are heading to Charles's Towne—"

"Please, Mr. Martin, don't send me back!" she cried.

"We're not." He answered. "I am a Delegate and the House is meeting in Charles's Towne. My sister-in-law lives there in a town house. We'll be staying with her. It's nowhere near the harbor." Mary-Beth nodded. "Now," Ben continued. "The boys and I have work to do in the field. If you need anything Abigail or my daughter Meg will be near, all right?"

"Yes, sir." Mary-Beth nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome." Ben smiled down at her as he rose to leave. Gabriel and Thomas nodded and murmured a farewell as they left with their father.

As Abigail predicted, Mary-Beth was able to sit up by herself in two days. Benjamin and Abigail packed the trucks while the boys hitched up the horses and buggies. Meg helped Mary-Beth get dressed and down the stairs to the parlor to wait until it was time to leave. When that time came, Ben, Abigail, and the two youngest, William and Susan rode in one buggy with most of the luggage. Gabriel helped Mary-Beth up to the seat beside Thomas in the other buggy with Meg, Nathaniel, and Samuel in the back. Gabriel rode by himself on a horse. It took several hours to reach Charles's Towne, and as they passed near the port area, Mary-Beth pulled the hood of her cape low over her face to keep from being recognized.

"It'll be all right." Said Thomas. "We're looking after you now." Mary-Beth answered with a hesitant smile. When they reached the nicer part of town, she lowered her hood again, gazing around with huge eyes at the fine houses now surrounding her. Ben pulled up in front of a grand town house and stopped the horses.

"We're here." He announced to the children who all began to jump down carefully to not get dirt on their best clothes. He helped Abigail down, who was carrying little Susan, and Gabriel dismounted and helped Mary-Beth while Thomas tied up the horses. Unfortunately, she was still quite weak and wobbled as she tried to walk. Gabriel and Thomas each caught her by her elbows before she fell as their father had taught them. They helped her up the curb and into the house, following the rest of the family. Ben led his family to the balcony where his sister-in-law Charlotte was waiting. As the came to the top of the steps the children caught sight of her and ran to meet her.

Cries of "Aunt Charlotte!" were heard as she enfolded them all in hugs. "They're huge! What have you been feeding them?" she asked Ben as he approached with a smile.

"Well, they're from good stock," he answered "on their mother's side." A sad look passed over Charlotte's face but it disappeared as she turned to the children.

"Guess what I have for all of you." She told them.

"Presents?" they all gasped and dashed into the room beyond their aunt. She smiled gently as Abigail came over with little Susan.

"This is for you" Charlotte told the little girl softly giving her a doll. "It belonged to your mother." The little girl silent took it and held it close. "She's still not talking?" she asked Ben, who shook his head. Suddenly she realized Thomas and Gabriel were not there. "Where is Gabriel and Thomas?" she asked.

"They're coming." Ben said, nodding toward the stairs. Charlotte turned to see them on either side of a pale young lady in a simple homespun dress, helping her slowly climb the steps.

"Who is she? Where did she come from?" Charlotte asked.

"Her name is Mary-Beth, and she is from down in the port." Answered Ben. "She was raised by a cruel merchant who abused her daily." A horrified look crossed Charlotte's face. "I'm watching over her for now." Ben continued. "And as you can see, I have plenty of help." He added, meaningfully nodding at the boys. Mary-Beth, Thomas, and Gabriel finally reached Ben and Charlotte, and Charlotte introduced herself. Mary-Beth tried to curtsy, but the boys had to catch her again when she lost her balance. Charlotte told them where the other children were and to take Mary-Beth to a chair they would find inside. They went to go in, and in order to let them through, Charlotte and Ben ended up uncomfortably close. As they separated, they gave each other awkward looks and silence reign till Ben commented. "It does me good to see you." Charlotte silently nodded and led him in to his children.


End file.
